


a dream

by Alcantra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcantra/pseuds/Alcantra
Summary: Они встретятся там, где их связывает дождь, там, где застывает время. И вечная близость между ними тоже будет пахнуть дождём.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	1. конец весны, шелест луговых цветов и она

Саске возвращается в июне. Лето сменяет ласковую весну, а рассвет розовеет в его глазах бессонницей пути. Свежий ветер в волосах обещает много дней тепла.

Сакура встречает его спокойной и мягкой улыбкой, переполненной… нежностью? Они не виделись почти два года, и Саске останавливается, не дойдя до неё несколько шагов. Он не знает, что полагается говорить в таких случаях, и не находит ничего лучше, чем сказать:

— Я дома, — слова звучат не так уверенно, как хочется, но позже его голос обретает твёрдость: — Здравствуй, Сакура.

— С возвращением, Саске, — Сакура идёт ему навстречу. Там, где он делает один шаг, она делает три.

Они не бросаются в объятия друг друга, а безмолвно стоят рядом, наслаждаясь мгновением: Сакура аккуратно проводит по его щеке, убирая длинные пряди волос, словно желая видеть его глаза; Саске осторожно поглаживает её предплечье, неосознанно отмечая мягкость кожи, желая убедиться в реальности происходящего.

— Теперь всё будет хорошо, — шепчет Сакура, заглядывая прямиком в его тревожную душу. А в её глазах тихо-тихо звенят звёзды, так, что услышать почти невозможно. Но Саске слышит. Слышит, оттого и чувствует долгожданный покой.

Она смеётся, тихо, будто только для него, а он подхватывает её смех — им хорошо вместе, как никогда и ни с кем раньше. Сакура дожидается его всё-таки. Саске осуществляет одну её мечту.

Саске хочет осуществить их все.

Они долго гуляют по полю, залитому яркими лучами солнца. Сакура держит его ладонь, а он легко поглаживает кожу под большим пальцем своей руки.

Они сидят рядом, Сакура показывает на оранжево-розовые облака причудливых форм. «Посмотри, как красиво, какой закат, видишь?». А он любуется её сияющим лицом: «Тебе нравится?». Саске видит и ему нравится.

Ему хочется говорить — о странах, о цветах, о закатах на берегу моря и рассветах на вершинах гор, но ещё больше ему хочется слушать — о деревне, о госпитале, о выходках Наруто, о её проектах и открытиях, о успешных операциях, о ней, о доме.

Им так много нужно сказать друг другу. Они не торопятся — время для них застывает где-то между сегодня и навсегда.

Саске будет оберегать её. Будет любить её. Так, как умеет его сердце, так, как он давно хочет.

На их сцепленные ладони падает несколько капель дождя. Они прижимаются друг к другу, ближе, чем когда-либо. Тёплые капли стекают с их подрагивающих ресниц, кончика носа, губ. Слова теряются в шелесте листвы и цветов. Саске наклоняет голову, касаясь её лба.

Весна — сеет новые семена, дождь — помогает им взрасти.


	2. конец лета, домик на окраине и он

Сакура живёт августом. Лето понемногу умирает, чтобы возродиться, а запахи спелых плодов наполняют воздух повсюду. Прохлада остужает её открытые руки и щиколотки.

Прислушиваясь, она поддаётся убаюкивающему спокойствию природы. Жемчужные капли рассвета стелятся по примятой траве. Щекочущий ветер не прогоняет её с крыльца — наоборот, Сакура вжимается в деревянные перила до побелевших костяшек и ей кружит голову глупое счастье.

С каких пор август приносит ей такие позабытые чувства? Понемногу зарождается дождь, деревья вдали шумят, листья переливаются падающими каплями. Вот бы остаться здесь навсегда.

Шаги за её спиной, тихие и неуверенные. Сакура не позволяет себе обернуться, расслабляя пальцы. Саске приносит с собой — как странно! — холод, кладёт руку на перила.

Его волосы спутаны, губы поджаты. Глаза сонно впиваются в даль, не в неё даже. На мгновение — Сакуре смешно, а дальше — привычно уютно.

Когда Саске наконец оглядывается, Сакура не хочет отворачиваться. Его мутный от прерванного сна взгляд — омут, в который она стремительно падает.

— Здесь бывают дожди лишь раз в году, — голос его звучит тихо и слегка хрипло.

Он знает об этом, но всё равно не поспешил пройти или вовсе обойти эту маленькую страну? Как же неправдоподобно и до нелепого мило. Но его речь ловить хочется, разливающееся спокойствие в его тоне не до конца изучено.

— Значит, нам придётся задержаться? — интересуется Сакура как бы невзначай, стараясь сдержать улыбку, что уже начинает предавать её.

— Похоже на то.

Этот человек… Её шутливо-возмущающиеся мысли тонут в шелесте дождя и далёких деревьев. Она выставляет руку вперёд, ловя капли в ладонь. Они мягко бьются о кожу, совсем не леденя её. Всё-таки можно преподать урок такому «неумелому» проводнику.

— Саске, а что там движется? У края леса, смотри, — она даже кивает головой в ту сторону, подтверждая слова. Он чуть хмурится и наклоняется вперёд, стараясь рассмотреть несуществующее.

Одним резким и точным движением собранная в ладони вода оказывается на щеке Саске и медленно стекает по шее под тёплую ткань кофты. Сакура мягко усмехается, смотря на сморщенный нос, сжатую от неожиданного холода челюсть.

Он поворачивается к ней, отпуская перила. Его лицо — нечитаемо, но открыты глаза, в которых иссиня-чёрная холодность утра расступается, обнажая далёкие плеяды звёзд, сверкающих подобно каплям на его коже.

Сакура успевает заметить улыбку по дёрнувшемуся уголку его губ и маленьким морщинкам в уголках глаз, прежде чем Саске обнимает её, обхватывая шею, и упирается лицом в плечо. Она понимает, что это его ответ — всю влагу оставить на её одежде, прикрывшись неожиданным для него действием.

— Прости, я не сдержалась. Но в этом виноват твой не очень хитрый план!

Сакура оглаживает спину Саске ладонями, наслаждаясь расплывающейся по телу волной тепла.

— Я проходил здесь год назад, — бормочет Саске в её плечо. — После дождей распускаются странные цветы. Подумал, что захочешь увидеть.

Так значит, это не попытка отдохнуть подольше вместе? Он просто хочет разделить с ней мгновение. Быть рядом, удивить чем-то. Боги, как этого молчаливого человека можно любить ещё сильнее, чем сейчас?

Им так много нужно сказать друг другу. Они не торопятся — время для них застывает где-то между сегодня и навсегда.

Дождь всё усиливается, капли глухо стучат по крыльцу, а они так и стоят, прижавшись друг к другу, ближе, чем к кому-либо.

Лето — оставляет после себя плоды, дождь — дарует надежду бессмертия молодым и сильным корням.


End file.
